


You've Got My Man? I Don't Think So

by Zyler_Greedy69



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Slut Lexie Grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyler_Greedy69/pseuds/Zyler_Greedy69
Summary: This is some sort of rewrite of LonelyAquarian's I've Got Your Man. This was Chapter 3 of his chapter and absolutely hated the audacity of Lexie there and hated that Harry was a wimp that didn't fight back and it has been on my mind for the past few days to write this alternate ending.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lexie Grey/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	You've Got My Man? I Don't Think So

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've Got Your Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646275) by [LonelyAquarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/pseuds/LonelyAquarian). 



> Please do not hate me for doing this, I just really want to see how Harry should have reacted at that. If you haven't read the story just yet, read LonelyAquarian's version first before you come to this one as that one would be the context on why I wrote this one.

It’s Sunday afternoon, and Draco Malfoy is watching his husband Harry Potter how to dance to Reggae music after teaching him a few moves.  
  
He nods his head, approvingly as he walks towards Harry.  
  
“Remember my love, it’s all in the hips.” He says as he puts his hands on Harry’s waist. “It’s especially useful when you move to the beat of the beats of the music.”  
  
“Aaaahh.” Harry sighs as they dance together. “I can totally feel it in my hips.”  
  
“See how amazing it is when you can learn new things from yours truly? You can dance to the music when you find the right beat. Let’s dance some more and feel the music course through our souls.”  
They continue to enjoy themselves dancing as the music continues to play in the background.  
  
“This is so great! I hope you don’t dance like this with other men who aren’t me.” Harry warns.  
  
“It’s only you, my prince.” Draco says as the doorbell starts to ring.  
  
Harry huffs in annoyance and tries to break away from Draco to open the door.  
  
“Come on, babe. Just leave them.”  
  
The doorbell starts going off like crazy.  
  
“I’ll be back.” Harry says as walks towards the door.  
  
“Those damn, annoying guttersnipes.” Draco says as he moves towards the mini-bar by the TV. “They couldn’t find some other couple to annoy?”  
  
Harry comes back with a man around their and an older woman. They both stand in the center of the living room, with the guy clutching his bible and the lady holding her purse, while Draco looks at their visitors.  
  
“Who are these people?” Draco asks. “And why the fuck are they here?”  
  
“They said that it was imperative.” Harry answered.  
  
“My name is Robbie Robinson.” The guy says.  
  
“And I’m his mother, Martha Robinson.”  
  
“Ok, and?” Draco asks.  
  
“We’re here to talk to you.” Martha says to Draco.  
  
“For what? To tell us about what we should believe in when Harry and I have our own beliefs? We don’t need you to tell us what is wrong and what is right in our lives.”  
  
“Well, I am here to tell you that if you don’t change your ways, God will punish you if you aren’t afraid of what his punishment will be.”  
  
“Afraid? And why should I be afraid of God? He’s always gonna be on my side!”  
  
“Not if you don’t regret your actions.”  
  
“And the actions are?”  
  
Robbie snorts and walks directly into Harry’s space.  
  
“I ask you, implore you, and beg of you to ask your husband to stop sleeping with my wife, Lexie.” Robbie said. “I love her and she belongs to me.”  
  
Harry was so shocked at what he had just heard that he took a step back.  
  
“What- That is- My husband wouldn’t be sleeping with your wife. He couldn’t!” Harry says as he walks towards Draco, who was simply frozen in his place. “He’d be crazy enough to do so because I’m not one to tolerate cheating in any capacity, and………...”  
  
As Harry kept talking, Draco kept fidgeting in his spot, slightly smiling at Harry.  
  
“…...so to you, I say that we are very, happily married.” Harry told them. “Does it look like we are having any marital problems?”  
  
Draco smiled, but it wasn’t a genuine smile at all.  
  
“Strange.” Martha said. “From what I see, your husband literally just lost all of his confidence and composure right on front of my eyes.”  
  
Robbie smiled at his mother’s words.  
  
“Perhaps he knows something, right?”  
  
“Why don’t was ask him?” Robbie says to a scared Draco.  
  
“I-I- What are you, the police? Are you the damn police?!” Draco asks as he steps away from Harry and walks around the guy who’s still clutching his bible. “Where is your squad?”  
  
No response from the mother-son duo.  
  
“I have never, ever slept with your wife, Mr. Preacher, man!”  
  
Draco walks towards Harry.  
  
“I can’t believe that there are crazy people in our house accusing me of sleeping with a woman when I only have one person that I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Draco says to his husband before he turns back to their visitors. “Which one of you is Judas, huh? Crucifying us like-”  
  
“My wife’s name is Lexie.” Robbie told Draco, and Draco instantly shut up.  
  
“Wh-I- Lexie?”  
  
“Lexie.”  
  
“Do you know her?” Martha asks as Draco took several steps back.  
  
“Um, uh….” Draco gets out, now looking pale.  
  
“Do you know her, hon?”  
  
Draco doesn’t have it within him to respond.  
  
“Oh, Heavenly Father, please bless us today as we meet in friendship and duty. And Lord, whatever dangerous endeavors those among us may take, let them never be without your sanctuary. For all we know in our hearts that even though we may walk through the valley of the shadow of death, you are with us, guiding and protecting us.” Martha says.  
  
Draco starts walking pacing around the living room while Harry and Robbie are watching him pacing around the room.  
  
“Please, Lord, let whatever is in the dark come out into the light. Amen!”  
  
“Amen!” Robbie repeated and Draco stopped pacing.  
  
Harry turned to Draco.  
  
“Malfoy, I asked if you know her, didn’t I?”  
  
“I- What kind of question is that?” Draco asked. “And why are these people still in our house?  
  
“Yes or No?”  
  
“I-”  
  
“Yes or No, Malfoy.” Harry said in a dangerous voice.  
  
“If I know her,” Draco started as he walked away from Harry. “Or knew her, we wouldn’t be here. But I don’t know her…...by that name.”  
  
He smiled to himself, thinking that he gave a great line.  
  
“Look, babe, why are these people still here, trying to destroy what we have?” He says as he walks towards Harry. “These people are spreading lies about me and trying to end us.”  
  
Harry looks into his eyes.  
  
“Yes, you’re right. You are very right.” Harry says, and Draco smiles. “I can see how this can be truly upsetting.” Harry says as he motions towards the door for their guests.  
  
“I stand here before God as my witness, Harry, that we have proof that this husband of yours has been fornicating with my wife.” Robbie says.  
  
“Proof?” Draco asks. “Well show me this proof of yours.”  
  
Both Martha and Robbie look at him like they are over him, while Harry is wondering what is happening in his life.  
  
“Well get the fuck out of our home!” He yells as he walks away from them.  
  
“I rebuke you in the name of Jesus.” Martha yells after him. “I rebuke you!”  
  
“Do like Bob Marley and go emancipate yourself from mental slavery!”  
  
“I have my emancipation right here in my purse!” Martha retorts as she motions to her bag.  
  
“Get out of my damn house!”  
  
“Let’s put an end to this charade.” Harry says as he walks towards Martha. “Please give us the proof that you have now, or get out.”  
  
Martha looks through her bag and pulls out a stack of pictures and a DVD and before she hands it over towards Harry-  
  
“Harry, Harry!” Draco says as he rushed to stand in between Harry and Martha.  
  
He looks Martha up and down.  
  
Martha stares back at him before Draco turns to Harry.  
  
“Potter, what are you going to do?” He asks.  
  
“I want to know if this is the truth or a web of lies.”  
  
“WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO THESE PEOPLE FOR, POTTER? I ALREADY SAID THAT IT WAS ALL A WEB OF LIES!”  
  
“AND I’VE NEVER SEEN YOU LIKE THIS!” Harry yells back.  
  
“Just get them out of our house.  
  
“In that case, I’ll take their evidence before they leave. I mean, there can’t be any truth to their words, can there?”  
  
“N-no-not even an-an ounce.” Draco stuttered.  
  
Harry nods and walks towards Martha.  
  
“But if you take their proof, then that means that you don’t love me.” Draco said as he gently grabbed Harry by the arm effectively stopping him in his tracks.  
  
Harry turns around to look at his husband missing the way that Robbie is smiling.  
  
“Why?” Harry asks.  
  
“Because you’re my husband and that means that you shouldn’t question my loyalty. Trust makes up the very foundation of our relationship. You are the love of my life and I would never do anything to risk or destroy that.”  
  
Harry smiles at this.  
  
“You actually believe this? Pathetic. You poor unfortunate soul.” Martha says to Harry.  
  
“Well if you truly have nothing to fear, the proof that we have here will prove that you are innocent and it shall set you free.” Robbie says.  
  
“True. Right is right after all.”  
  
“Thank you, mommy.”  
  
“You’re right, honey. You’re right and I don’t know what I was thinking.” Harry says to Draco as he takes his hand. “I’m sorry, but I don’t need your proof. I trust my husband implicitly and he’s made me realize that. He wouldn’t be capable of cheating on me, especially with another man’s wife. This has obviously been a case of mistaken identity and I’d like you both to leave now.”  
  
“You stupid, stupid young man.” Martha says to him.  
  
Harry’s mouth drops.  
  
“It’s okay, mommy.” Robbie says.  
  
“Use your glasses and open your eyes and look at him for what he is! This man is cheating on you and he’s a liar too.”  
  
“How dare you barge into my home and insult my intelligence and my husband? Look at him! I can’t imagine him looking at another woman, let alone sleeping with one!” Harry says.  
  
“So why don’t you ask him where he goes on Monday, Tuesday and Sunday nights?” Robbie asks Harry.  
“SHUT UP!” Draco yells in Robbie’s face, through gritted teeth.  
  
“Or what?”  
  
“I will grab my gun and shot you with it!” Harry looked at his husband and knew that he didn’t really mean a gun as he can see his husband palming his wand that was hidden on his back pocket.  
  
“You can’t scare us because Jesus is on our side!” Martha yells.  
  
“This is lunacy. You’re turning my home into a circus.” Harry says.  
  
“And he’s destroying people’s lives here.”  
  
“I can’t take this anymore. Just get out. Get out! I know exactly where my husband can be found, and that is our business, not yours. I’m seriously over this, now before I call the police, please leave.”  
  
“And what about our lives?” Robbie asks.  
  
“Well, I’m sorry about your problems but that’s exactly what they are, your problems. Look at him. He seriously isn’t a man capable of cheating.”  
  
“An intelligent man like you should know that looks have nothing to do with a man’s propensity to cheat.” Martha says.  
  
“I will not have this discussion with you. Please leave before I call the police.”  
  
Martha huffs and walks directly into Draco’s eyes and looks him dead in the eyes.  
  
“As a man, you should be ashamed of yourself for being a creep that’s creeping on the down low, messing with this poor child’s head. Shame on you!”  
  
She turns back to Harry.  
  
“You know we’re not lying. Your lying husband is sleeping with my son’s wife in some cheap rundown hotel near downtown.” Martha tells him and Draco huffs in despair. “He can’t deny that.”  
  
“I just want to let you know that I don’t blame your husband in all of this you know.” Robbie tells Harry. “I know that my wife has lost her way a bit, but I believe that I can still reach her. I want to give myself every possible chance of doing so, but you-” Robbie says as he turns to Draco. “She is capable of great deception.”  
  
“I can’t listen to this anymore.” Harry says.  
  
“Denial is just as bad as sitting in the dark. In fact, the first reaction to catastrophe is denial.”  
  
“I’m not in denial.”  
  
“Yes you are. You’re just denying that you’re in denial.”  
  
“I am not denying that I am in denial.”  
  
“If you’re not denying you’re in denial, then you’re in denial.”  
  
“Look, Preacher Man. Why should I deny being in denial when I never said that I was in denial? You are the one said that I was in denial, and don’t you deny it!” Harry snapped.  
  
“Then take the proof.” Robbie said.  
  
“WHY THE FUCK SHOULD HE TAKE THE PROOF WHEN HE DOESN’T WANT THE DAMN PROOF?” Draco shouted.  
  
“Right! He’s my man, and there’s nothing to say to me at this point.” Harry said.  
  
“Then watch-” Martha says, walking towards Harry as she digs into her purse, but Draco cuts her off.  
  
“LEAVE!” Draco says as he steps in front of his husband and into Martha’s face.  
  
“Ah, so you deny everything that you have done?”  
  
“Yes, I do.”  
  
“Tell the truth, my brother.” Robbie says as he walks into Draco’s space. “Don’t forget that the truth will set you free.”  
  
“What the- Get your hands off of me! I am NOT your brother!” Draco yells causing Robbie to step away from Draco.  
  
Martha sighs and takes her son by the arm.  
  
“Come, my son. We came in peace and so we shall leave.” She tells Robbie.  
  
“Leave. Get out, right now.” Draco tells her as she and Robbie start to walk towards the door, but she stops and makes her way over to Harry.  
  
“But as one woman to a young man, you have a right to know what a dirty shit- woo!” Martha exclaims to the sky as she accidentally cussed. “You have a right to know what a dirty piece of man your husband is. Oh, Lord, please do not permit me to swear. I know that Jesus will fix this horrible situation for us.”  
Draco is irritated at this lady’s actions.  
  
She pulls out the evidence and hands it to Harry.  
  
“This is all the evidence that you need.” She tells Harry, handing him the DVD and the pictures that she had with her.  
  
Harry stares at the evidence that he is now holding.  
  
“You’ll see him doing crass things like oral sex with another man’s wife. Fornication!”  
  
An irritated Draco tries to put his hand on Harry, but his touch is quickly removed.  
  
“Take your hands off of me.” Harry said as he sat on the couch.  
  
He looked at the evidence that was in his hands as Martha looked through her purse.  
  
“This is my number.” Martha said as she handed him a business card, causing Harry to look at it. “Now don’t forget that my name is Martha, darling. You can call me whenever you are ready, darling.”  
  
Harry nods as Draco is giving Martha a death stare.  
  
“All I want is my wife back.” Robbie says to Draco causing Harry to look up from the card to their guests who were leaving. “Won’t you let her go please?”  
  
“I said that I don’t know her!” Draco yelled at him. “And with that, you can get the fuck out!”  
  
Martha shook her head, took her son by the arm and they finally left the house.  
  
It was quiet for a moment as Harry was looking at the evidence, contemplating what to do with it.  
“I can’t believe that they had the fucking nerve to come to our house and say all of that.” Draco mumbled while Harry was shaking. “So what are you going to do with that?” Draco asks carefully.  
“I- I don’t know.” Harry said.  
  
“Burn the evidence, babe.”  
  
Harry stood up from the couch.  
  
“You had oral sex with a woman, and that should only be with me.”  
  
“Burn the evidence, babe.” Draco repeats in a dangerous tone.  
  
“So then, it is true?” Harry asked.  
  
Draco sat down.  
  
“Why are you on this high road?”  
  
“Because I can be!”  
  
Draco huffed.  
  
“Screw that.”  
  
“Perfect strangers come into our home, with hard evidence and I find out that my husband is having an affair with another man’s wife! How on earth do you expect me to feel?”  
  
Draco walks towards Harry and puts his arms around him, but Harry pushes him way.  
  
“I can’t believe that I was so stupid!” Harry says as he walks away from Draco. “I don’t even know if you’re sorry.”  
  
“Sorry? And what should I be sorry for? If I were to ever say that I’m sorry, that means that I have done something wrong and I haven’t done anything wrong.”  
  
“Will these make you sorry?”  
  
Draco tries to snatch the evidence that Harry is shaking in his face, but Harry retracts the evidence, causing Draco to sigh.  
  
“Before you decimate me, maybe you should hear my side of the story.” Draco relents before he takes a few steps away from Harry.  
  
“Was- was it an ego thing?” Harry asks. “What is it? Was she better than me? Is she good in bed? What was it? I gave you everything that you wanted and desired, didn’t I?”  
  
Draco couldn’t answer.  
  
“I guess this means that you’re going to leave me?”  
  
“No.” A heartbroken Draco answered as he moved to hold Harry’s hand. “I promise that I’ll never leave you. I promise.”  
  
Harry sighs but it isn’t totally in relief.  
  
“I want to believe you, but-”  
  
“No uncertainty.” Draco says. “Just believe.”  
  
“I don’t know.” Harry said. “I know that there are people out there who are jealous of what we have achieved together.”  
  
Draco hugs Harry.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, my love.”  
  
“Swear on it Draco Lucius Malfoy, or else. Swear that you wouldn’t dear cheat on me.” Harry coldly responded as he held his husband.  
  
“Har-Harry you know that I love you right? I think the swearing is bit too much.” Harry removed himself from the embrace and looked at Draco with cold eyes.  
  
“Swear, or else.” Draco gulped and proceeded to swear. The bond of the Unbreakable Vow glowed between their hearts symbolizing that it was there.  
  
The doorbell rings again, and Draco is pissed at this point.  
  
“What the hell is going on in this house today?” Harry asks as Draco pulls away from him.  
  
“Don’t worry about this, babe. I’ll handle this.” Draco says as he walks towards the door. Harry looks at the evidence and starts shaking again.  
  
“Move out of the damn way!” A voice bellowed.  
  
“Who is it, my love?” Harry asks.  
  
A pasty skin woman with brown hair struts into the living room with Draco rushing after her.  
  
“Ugh!” The woman says as she looks at Harry, and Harry turns to look at her. He almost turned away at her unflattering orange mini dress with her cheetah print coat, clutching a lit cigarette in her right hand and a tacky purse in the other. “Is that the bitch?”  
  
“Hey, hey!” Draco yells as Harry is taken aback at the woman who’s just entered his home, taking a hit from her cigarette. “Just keep your voice down!”  
  
She puts down her cigarette.  
  
“Ooh, you didn’t say that to me last night when you went down on me.” She told him.  
  
“What are you-” Draco said in shock as Harry is now repulsed at both of them. He walks away as the lady takes another hit of her cigarette.  
  
“Excuse me, but what is going on here? Is the Salvation Army begging again?” Harry asked as he stood up from the couch.  
  
“Don’t test me, four eyes.”  
  
“Then who are you?”  
  
The lady takes off her glasses and walks towards Harry.  
  
“Well at least I get to see what you look like.” She says looking Harry up and down with complete disgust. “You’re short and have blue eyes, so I guess I should say that you look good. He never mentioned that.”  
  
“Such powers of observation.” Harry says.  
  
“I’m here to collect my man.”  
  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
  
“I’m here to collect what belongs to me because you stole my man.”  
  
“I never stole your man. Draco is my husband. You are nothing, you delusional bitch.”  
  
She looks at Draco.  
  
“You never told her about us, baby? I wonder why?” She says as she walks away from Harry. “I wonder why?”  
  
“Because there’s nothing to tell!” Draco yelled at her.  
  
“Will somebody tell me what’s going on here?!” An irritated Harry asked.  
  
“In time, my dear, in time.” The lady responded as Draco talked towards her.  
  
He stops and turns towards Harry before he gently takes Harry by the arm and takes a few steps away from the lady.  
  
“Look, babe, I tried to tell you-”  
  
“Tell me what?”  
  
“That I’m the love of his life, and in the future, I’ll be his beautiful wife.” The lady says as she takes Draco by the arm.  
  
“What?!” A shocked Harry asks.  
  
“We make a lovely couple, don’t you think?” She asks Harry as she kisses Draco on the lips.  
  
“What?!” A still shocked Harry repeats, she pulled the woman and threw her on the wall.  
  
“Oh, by the way, I haven’t introduced myself.” The woman says as she walks towards Harry. “My name is Lexie, but to my friends and Draco I go by my sexy nickname known as Slexie: by sound and by nature.”  
  
Harry simply stares at the woman in shock as Draco tries to put his hands on him, but he steps away from Draco.  
  
“Well, I thought that you’d be younger, but you probably are around our age but I can’t tell with all that makeup covering the scales on your face.” Harry told Lexie who’s smoking her cigarette. “Why don’t you do like the two guests that were here and just get the fuck out? Just leave!”  
  
“Sure, after I beat the shit out of you.” Lexie said.  
  
“Beat who?” Draco demanded.  
  
Lexie took a hit of her cigarette and looked directly at Harry.  
  
“I am here to see you.” She said, pointing at him with her cigarette.  
  
“What for?” Harry asked.  
  
“Whatever you have to say to him, it can wait.” Draco said.  
  
“Hmp. You didn’t say that last night when you were on top of me.” Lexie said with glee.  
  
“You lying bitch!” Draco yelled. “She’s lying about me, babe. It’s all lies. Stop telling lies about me!”  
  
“Look, my visit to your ex-husband is a personal one.”  
  
“And who’s the ex-husband? You are lying, my husband was with me the whole day. We were at a friend’s house so please pick a better lie and to say that he was there last night with you when we were in Vegas?” Harry asked.

“Well he isn’t very bright, is he?” Lexie asked. “You are, my dear. Vegas? Then can you explain why was he with me?”  
“Leave. Just leave. Leave now.” Draco told her.  
  
“Wait, wait.” Harry said. “I want to hear what this psycho bitch has to say.”  
  
Lexie actually looks insulted by Harry’s words.  
  
“Psycho?” Lexie repeated.  
  
“Why do you want to hear what she has to say? It’s all lies.” Draco told Harry, but Harry doesn’t care at all. “What are you even trying to do? Have an all-out brawl and confrontation in the middle of the day? You know what, I’m going to leave you two here and talk this out.”  
  
And with that, Draco left his husband and his mistress alone in the living room.  
  
Harry huffs irritably and Lexie smiles.  
  
“Let’s cut to the chase. What is it that you want with him?” Harry asks.  
  
“I am so glad that you are so direct. I want you to go upstairs, pack his suitcase, get his things and bring them down here.” Lexie says. “Since he belongs to me, I am here to move him out.”  
  
Harry looks at her and scoffed and looked at her.  
  
“Don’t be so surprised, darling. He belongs to me now.”  
  
“Oh, I am not surprised. I am just laughing at how stupid you are to think that my husband would stay with you, you are nothing than a cheap whore for him. So please continue your delusion.” Harry said as he stood in front of the woman  
  
“I said- What did you say?”  
  
“Are you deaf little bitch? You are nothing to him. Back off my man.” Harry took a step back.  
  
“Well, he’s my man now, and he belongs to me.” Lexie says as she steps in Harry’s face. “I am here to make him mine and take your place.”  
  
Harry stares at her as she takes another hit of her cigarette and walks away from him and sit on his couch.  
  
“Now, what is it with you women who decide to be like leeches whenever you see a good looking man that is taken?” Harry asks her. “It’s not my fault that I saw something in Draco that nobody else, especially your bitch ass couldn’t see! I will not let you destroy what the two of us have.”  
  
An unimpressed Lexie taps the ashes of her cigarette into the ashtray that is on the coffee table.  
“You talk about him as if he’s broken and incapable of finding someone who is his equal. Yes, you married him, moved in together, built and created a life path together and took care of each other, but he belongs to me now. Nothing you can do will change that.” Lexie finishes as she kneed Harry in the groin but she didn’t see it coming when she punched straight in the gut by Harry.  
  
Lexie yelps in pain, she tried to stand up and hit Harry one more time but she didn’t see that he was holding something. Harry was now holding his wand, he sent an Incarcerous at the woman who was then tied down on all fours.  
  
“Listen to me bitch, if you think that you could do me like that you are wrong. Let me repeat it to you, you are nothing to him, we are married. You are just a cheap whore, and nothing more. Are you listening?” Harry looked down at her and kicked her in the boobs.  
  
“Yes.” Lexie says.  
  
“If you think that you are all special because he fucked you, don’t think to highly of yourself. And this? Don’t even think that you can tell the police about this, I have connections that would make this whole scene turn against you, even with the necessary evidence you would still lose and be nothing.” Lexie snarled at him and looked at him dead in the eye before shouting.  
  
“I can have his babies while you can’t! You are the useless one here!” She snarled making Harry laugh, she was angered that Harry lacked any reaction other than laughing. This was the Harry that faced Voldemort and died more than once, he didn’t fear Death so why would a cheap whore fear him.  
  
“What are you laughing at?!” Lexie shouted as she tried to free herself from the ties that was binding her to the floor.  
  
“You are stupid aren’t you? Now let us see if you will have a child.” Harry took a gun that they bought to threaten muggles from the hidden compartment from the sofa.  
  
Harry shot Lexie’s stomach which made the bullet hit the woman’s womb. Lexie cried and shouted as she felt pain ring throughout her body.  
  
“Now tell me are you something? If I were you, I would go back to your own husband.” Harry crouched in front of her and pushed the gun between her thighs, the mouth of the gun was in her panties. It touched her pussy, and without hesitation Harry shot the gun. Lexie’s cries rang through the room and Harry just looked at her without remorse, after all why would he feel remorse to the bitch that seduced his husband.  
  
Draco walks back into the house and spots his husband on his knees with the woman bloodied.  
  
“Babe, finish her off.” Lexie heard Draco and tried to scream for help.  
  
“HELP ME! THIS SA-SADISTIC FUCKER SHOT ME! PUT HIM IN PRI-PRISON THEN WE CAN BE FREE OF HIM!” Lexie shouted and Draco just looked at her without care before looking at his husband with a sad look in his eyes. He knew how his husband hated this side of himself, and it was his fault that his husband came to this side once more.  
  
“You are nothing to him, and now you will be nothing. Don’t worry you won’t die, you will only forget about us.” Harry obliviated Lexie and cleaned the blood on the floor, he made a portkey and activated it. He threw the portkey at her unconscious form, the portkey delivered her to who knows where as Harry was angrier than he ever was with Voldemort.  
  
“Now, that she has been dealt with. Draco Lucius Malfoy, kindly explain yourself why a cheap whore demanded to be your wife?” Harry turned to his husband with a dark look on his face.  
  
“I-“, Draco tried to talk but Harry sent him to a chair and tied him down, then a vial of potion was floating in front of him. Veritaserum, Harry popped the vial open and fed Draco a few drops of the potion.  
  
They started the questions and by the time that the potion lost its effects, Draco saw Harry with a hurt look on his face and tears streaming down of his face.  
  
“Why? Tell me why?!” Harry shouted as Draco tried to reach him.  
  
“It was one night of mistake!” Draco reasoned but Harry wasn’t having any of it as his Veritaserum interrogation said that it happened at least 5 times.  
  
“Do you really wanted a child that much that you resorted to cheating on me?” Harry looked at Draco with teary eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry, I ju-just…It just was…There was something in me that was missing and I think that a child would be able to fill that gap.” Harry dropped his gaze on his hands which was still bloody from when he shot that woman.  
  
“Why didn’t you just ask me? We could’ve gotten a surrogate, is it really a child or the need to fill another hole?” Harry asked making Draco flinch, he was right. Draco was in need of something else that Harry couldn’t give him.  
  
“We’re getting a divorce, then you’ll be free to marry a woman that could give you a child.” Harry smiled bitterly before standing up but he pulled back down by a crying Draco.  
  
“No-no. I don’t a divorce, I married you with the choice of following my father’s choice to marry a woman. I chose you once, I’ll choose you again. We don’t need that damned divorce, I love you with all of my being Harry James Potter so please stay.” Draco pleaded as he held Harry in a tight embrace.  
  
“I-I…it just hurts to know that you cheated on me. Please promise to never do that again.” Harry sobbed as he tried to let out the words that was on his mouth.  
  
“Let’s get the hell out of America, this place almost destroyed us. Let’s go back to Britain, I think your friends would be happy to see you.” Draco said as their tears stopped flowing. Harry nodded slightly and that night Harry casted an obliviated that made the Robertsons and the others that were related to Lexie to forget them. They wouldn’t be able to remember a thing about them, then the day after that their house was empty of any signs of them being there.  
  
They went back to Britain where they renewed their marriage vows. They had Luna as their surrogate, she happily agreed as she knew that both men are in search for someone that they could trust to be their surrogate. Then 9 months after that, their son Scorpius Orion Potter-Malfoy was born and with his birth Draco never sought out anybody else.  
  
It was his lesson to never cheat on those you love in search for something better because by the time you know that the best was already in your arms, you already lost them. And to those who are side-pieces please know your place, and please stop. You are worth more than being a side-piece, but that doesn’t mean that you should have the audacity to demand more than what you have.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is just my opinion on that chapter and I am really sorry if you hated this but I just wanted to post this for those who are like me and hated how Harry was treated, and please do not hate on the original writer of that story as he was only writing too. I laughed at the other chapters but was infuriated by that one, I hope you understand my side.


End file.
